sdoricafandomcom-20200214-history
Venture
Venture quests are currently composed of two parts: Training Quest and Ability Quest. Both quests provide resonance materials, EXP, and Curren, which are necessary for resonance and advancing through the game. Training Quest In-game description: "In the Venture Quest, Training Quest will lead you through the strategy and secret behind Sdorica's orb board. Once you have cleared all Training Quest levels, Pang, Tica and Naya will be upgraded to tier SR as a reward." Training Quest is a series of 20 quests that aim to teach Watchers the interaction of in-game mechanisms, unit specialties, and strategies used to defeat opponents. Furthermore, characters provided for all training quests are at their maximum level. Completion of all 20 training quests will provide players with all the resonance materials necessary to upgrade , , and to SR. Training Quest is split into sets of 4 tiers, with each tier possessing 5 different quests. * Tier 1 * Tier 2 * Tier 3 * Tier 4 Ability Quest In-game description: "The Ability Quests in the Venture Quest are the best place to test your skills. Raise your own unique team and take on the many levels of challenges that require skill and strategy!" Ability Quests challenge Watchers to formulate their own strategies and defeat opponents of increasing difficulty. Currently, there are 3 levels of Ability Quest, each with a series of chapters. Ability Quests may reward Watchers with Crystals, Tears, and EXP. Ability Quests serve as one of the only sources of Tears for watchers to resonate their units. The structure for each Ability Quest is as follows: Ability Quest [1] * 4 difficulties per chapter * 5 chapters Ability Quest [2] * 5 difficulties per chapter * 4 chapters Ability Quest [3] * 5 difficulties per chapter * 4 chapters After all Ability Quests are completed, a new type of Venture Quest called Civil War will be unlocked. It continues where the Ability Quests left off and follows the same style, but it only awards Crystals. Civil War * 5 difficulties per chapter * 4 chapters Tips And Trivia * Watchers should try clearing the Training Quest as soon as possible to obtain their first team of SR units, which will help in progressing through Sdorica. * Ability Quests are one of the main sources of Tears for Watchers. Currently, completing the final Chapter in Ability Quest 1, 2, and 3 will provide one Tear of Ancient Dragon (three total), a very rare material which is needed for resonating units to SSR. * Ability Quests are one of the only sources of EXP for Watchers after they have caught up with the story other than Dances With Heroes. * Guild Missions and Missions can task a Watcher to complete a certain difficulty of Ability Quest to receive rewards (e.g. Guild Medals, Curren, Crystalline, Crystals, or Soul Energy). * It is recommended to join a guild to make use of the usual high-leveled advisers they provide, which can carry you through quests that would otherwise be impossible. See Also Category:Mechanics Category:Journey